


I Thought I Lost You

by LinkHeichou



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, Kinda?, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, donde esta ellie?, i wrote this at like 2 am, joel is Tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkHeichou/pseuds/LinkHeichou
Summary: You return home after detouring away from a Clicker horde and getting lost. Joel tries not to seem worried about you. The problem? He can't hide it.





	I Thought I Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is implied to have a vagina. No pronouns and in 2nd person.  
key:  
(y/n) - your name

Joel hears the door handle jiggle open, causing his head to snap up and see you. You push the door slowly, with just enough force to make the lock catch, but not really. With a sigh, you press your hand against it, giving a final push as to make it close fully.

You two have settled in Jackson for some time now, the colder months kicking in quicker than the previous years. You had a place there, allowing Joel to stay with you on colder months while they worked on insulating his own cabin. You knew it was only a matter of time before he decided to pack up and leave. About a week ago, you were assigned to be on patrol duty with little to no fuss, expected to be back two days ago; it was simple, something to be over and done with. What you didn’t expect was having to take the longer path to avoid a large pack of Clickers lurking nearby and in your way. You got caught in unfamiliar terrain and ended up wandering farther than you should’ve.

But that was in the past. Now, in the present, you find yourself pressing your back against the door and exhaling heavily. You were so tired, you didn’t even care about your wounds that had to be tended to.

“Where the hell you been?” Joel asks as he stands up, coming closer and seeing the damage done to you. You could feel the tension in his shoulders just by looking at them. Although there were only a few scratches and bruises, something within him had panic gripping at his heart. He tried his best not to look so worried, though it was slowly falling apart. How could he not be?

“I had to make a detour,” you respond, “ended up getting lost on the way back.”

“Lost? How the fuck-”

“I don’t know, Joel! There were a lot of Clickers, so just-” you sigh, running your fingers through your matted hair as you push yourself off the door and start to head towards the direction of your bedroom, “leave me alone for a couple hours. I’m tired as fuck and need to sleep.”

Joel frowns and grabs a hold of your arm, causing you to snap your head back to look at him. “You ain’t goin’ anywhere until I get you patched up.”

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

“Joel.. they’re scratches, they’ll be gone in a week.”

Joel shakes his head, guiding you into the bathroom and urging you to sit on the toilet as he grabbed the first aid kit - some ointment, bandages and a rag. He kneels in front of you as he begins cleaning you up, starting from your hands and arms up. It wasn’t long before he reaches your face, the air growing tense with each passing moment as he continued to tend to you. His face was so close to yours, you could almost count his lashes if you wanted to; and it was impossible not to make eye contact - perhaps a couple seconds longer than what most people deemed acceptable.

Joel breaks the silence first.

“... I’m glad you’re okay,” he says quietly, brushing his thumb across your cheek as he applied some ointment close to your eyebrow. Your body tenses up in response - unsure if it was because of his tender touches or the fact that he was worried about you. “I ain’t gonna lie, you had me worried sick. I thought…”

You look at him, his eyes glancing down at the floor as he tried his best to piece the rest of his sentence together. You couldn’t help but feel guilty, for snapping at him before. “... You thought what?” you inquire, prompting him on.

Joel looks up at you, hazel eyes searching into yours. You never realized how… handsome he looked so up close, so personal.

“Thought I had lost you.”

Oh, shit.

You admitted that there was some sort of… tension between you two. Anyone could tell by the way you looked at each other, how the air grew thicker when you stood closer than a foot to him; how you both seemed worried about the other when one wasn’t present. Could you blame yourself? Hell, could you blame _him_? Being alone for years and then finding some sort of connection that didn’t have you looking over your shoulder wondering when they’d turn on you for a scrap of food?

“Joel…,” you stopped short, trailing off. He looked away, almost as if embarrassed.

Holy shit… he meant it. Joel wasn’t the kind of guy to bullshit - never. He genuinely thought you were dead. Your heart was heavy with guilt, almost at your breaking point. You don’t look away from him, and he senses it, turning to hold your gaze with his; the tension stretching and silence growing a lot stronger than usual. Even by your standards.

You couldn’t take it anymore. This tension, this yearning - it was too much.

Slowly, you lean forwards. It wasn’t very long until Joel picked it up, doing the same as you tilted your head to the side. With some sort of hesitancy, his lips touch yours, and it took you all you had to not freak out. They were a bit chapped, but still pretty soft. _Really_ soft, and gentle too. Your whole body heats up as his hand curls on your wrist; time seeming to slow down as you kissed him for the first time.

You pull away first, the sound of your racing heart pounding in your ears. Some part of your brain was yelling at you - _what the fuck did you do?_

Oh. 

Oh, _shit._

Before you could open your mouth to fumble out an apology, Joel pulls you in again and kisses you once more, his hand already moving to the back of your neck; one kiss turns into two, then three, and many more. You couldn’t help but melt into them, your hand resting on his chest as he seemed unwilling to stop kissing you. Joel pulls away right when you run out of air to breathe, his nose barely touching yours as you both try catching your breath.

“Don’t you ever do that again,” he breathes, his voice trying not to break. You pressed your forehead against his, sighing through your nose as you gathered up enough strength to respond.

“I’m so sorry, Joel, I… had no idea you’d be this worried.”

Joel seemed to take slight offense to that, his eyebrows furrowing in response. “‘Course I would… I care about you, (y/n).”

Fuck...

You pull him in for another kiss, your hands starting to roam over his body. It was at this point where you fight to get up, following each other’s movements until you were on your feet. His hands did the same as yours, running along your sides and down your back. Your body reacted intensely, feeling like it was burning wherever his touches landed. 

There was a point where the kisses went from gentle and sweet to passionate and heated, feeling some heat travel down to your crotch. You could tell Joel was going down the same path, feeling the stiffness when your bodies were pressed up this close. The trip to your bedroom was merely a blur, and it wasn’t long until the back of your knees hit the edge of the bed. Clothes were starting to come off, piling onto the floor in succession.

\---

“Mm.. Joel...” You whine out, fingers carding through graying hair as you feel his tongue run along your soaking wet folds. He was kneeling on the floor, your hips pulled close to his mouth as he ate you out.

Who would’ve thought Joel Miller was _amazing_ at oral. He took his time, slow and sensual about it, the tip of his tongue going around your clit in slow circles. You arched your back in response, a moan making its way past your lips; it was impossible to attempt at being quiet, because - fuck, you _needed_ this. “Joel… fuck, Joel. _Please…_”

“What’s that?” he asks, pulling away from between your legs. God, he looked so fucking good from that point of view. His beard had some of your juices on it, which - and Lord forgive you - was pretty fucking hot.

“Get a move on, dammit,” you hiss, feeling like you were going to explode if he keeps this up. Though it wouldn’t be the first time someone made you cum by eating you out.

“You gotta tell me what you want, baby.”

_Pet names already? You could get used to this…_ “I need… I need you so bad, Joel. C’mon, don’t tease me like this…”

Apparently that was enough for him to stand, hands coaxing you to turn around, pushing you further up the bed and having you lay comfortably on your stomach. You feel his hands glide over you skin, making you shiver despite how warm both of you were.

“You’re so pretty, (y/n),” he whispers as he leans over you, his chest barely touching your back as he guides himself into you. A groan leaves his lips as he slides into your warmth, a faint whine leaving your own lips at the same time.

He allows you some time to adjust to the foreign feeling - it really has been a long time. Your hands clench and unclench the sheets as your muscles relax, arching your back some for even better pleasure. Joel kisses the back of your neck to try and distract you, his hand wrapping around your middle, the other climbing up the sheets to hold yours tenderly. Your heart leaps at this, at the warmth he offered, and you find yourself welcoming it with open arms.

“Good?”

“Yeah...”

Joel slowly starts to move, his hips shallowly thrusting into you at first. You appreciate the slow rhythm he had going on, pressing back into him a few times to hear his breath hitch and a groan or two come past his lips. A darker, more possessive part of you wanted to hear all his noises, and was willing to make sure you did. Make him break.

But that for another time.

For now - you enjoyed whatever kind of noise left his lips, quiet or not. Eventually, he picks up the pace a little, finding the rhythm he wanted and sticking with it. Soft noises tumble out of your mouth like a waterfall, his name mixed in with them here and there. Joel presses gentle kisses onto your neck and shoulder, whispering tender and loving words as he makes love to you. Praising you, telling you how much he’s in love with you.

“God, Joel- harder, please... “ you plead, and he complies almost immediately. Even if it did mess up his rhythm a little bit, you didn’t mind. Your moans grow a bit louder as he sets a harsher pace, the faint noises of your wet sex and creaking of the bed starting to echo. Joel gasps, panting a little as he tries to meet your request, but even in this state you knew this was taking a toll on him. “C’mon, baby... I’m getting close..”

Once more, your words seem to have an effect on him, but before you knew it Joel was trying his hardest to make you cum. Anything for you.

“Fuck, you… feel so good,” he groans as he starts to pound into you, despite whatever stamina he had left. Your moans were almost drowning out the sound of the bed and the noises from how good he was fucking you. Definitely a sound to remember.

It was only a matter of time before you reach your climax, your body trembling as your orgasm hits you like a tidal wave. You call out his name when you cum, tightening around his cock as he still thrusted into you. It doesn’t take long for him, neither; Joel spilling himself inside of you with a quiet choked out gasp, and you don’t really mind that he finishes inside of you - at this point, you highly doubt that anything will happen out of it. Joel hugs your body to his, resting his forehead onto your shoulder as he tries to catch his breath.

“You did good, baby,” he said softly, the both of you starting to come down from your highs. He pulls out of you, making you whine quietly as you laid there, feeling empty for now. He chuckles then, peppering you with kisses as he helps you clean up. “What you whinin’ for?”

You take a moment to catch your breath, taking a deep breath and exhale it out. “How are you gonna ask that right after giving me the best head and the best sex of my life?”

Joel shakes his head with a gentle smirk, finishing cleaning you up; he helps you get dressed - a poor excuse, really - before dressing up himself, climbing into bed with you. “Excuse me, then.” He kisses you, then gives you a couple more before calling it quits. “Get some rest now… I’ll be right here.”

“Hey, Joel?”

“What is it?”

“... I love you.”

Joel stays quiet for a moment, pulling you closer to his chest before replying.

“... I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you mari for the beta! this was really fun to right sajfhsakfds


End file.
